


Come Here

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [34]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone can take a man wearing a dress, and sometimes words hurt more than actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

He couldn’t take it anymore. He simply couldn’t take it anymore.

Alfred practically kicked down the door, cursing when his dress got caught by the wood. He pulled at it, but not too harshly, afraid he’d rip the fine fabric.

He hated them. He hated every single one of them. True, people were allowed to have their own opinion, but if Alfred felt more comfortable wearing dresses and high heels than suits and ties, they should respect his decision instead of try to make his life miserable. He didn’t ask for their snide remarks and anonymous messages, didn’t do anything that deserved bullying. He simply wore ‘girly’ clothes, nothing more and nothing less.

“Fuck them. Fuck all of them.”

He stomped through the house and into the kitchen, rapidly blinking his eyes to keep the treacherous tears from welling up. He wasn’t going to be brought to tears because of some dirty assholes. They weren’t worth it. At least, that is what he tried to tell himself while he searched the cupboards for his favourite snacks, something he could angrily munch on to get his mind off unpleasant thoughts.

But they caught up to him nonetheless, hit him like a punch straight to the gut. Alfred fought for air as he curled up next to the fridge, hand fisting itself into his dress right over his stomach. He bit his knuckles, body trembling with suppressed sobs. He didn’t want to cry because of some assholes who had nothing better to do than make others miserable.

“Alfred? Are you there?”

His breath caught, eyes shooting up when Ivan’s tall figure rounded the corner. The snowy blond froze, mouth falling open when he saw Alfred’s angry anguish. Expression growing sad, Ivan spread his arms.

“Ah, dorogoy. Come here.”

“No!” Alfred hissed, not wanting to admit to his feelings. He growled when that bear of a man stepped closer, lips drawn back.

“No, I mean it! I don’t need your pity, I don’t need theirs, I don’t need-”

He was cut off as the other took him into big, strong arms, pulling the smaller man to a broad chest.

“I am sorry, sunflower,” Ivan whispered, stroking Alfred’s back and softly rocking him back and forth.

Finally, Alfred let himself be overcome, clinging to the other’s pullover and burying his face into his ever-present scarf.

Sometimes a hug was the best gift a man could receive.


End file.
